Dear Spencer
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Carly likes to write letters to tell her big brother Spencer how life is and how much she misses him. She likes telling him about her new year 2 teacher Mrs Foreacker and he always replies. These are some of their letters. Years could be wrong.
1. 1st May 1999

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to iCarly or the characters.

A/N: In Carly's POV

SUMMARY: Carly likes to write letters to tell her big brother Spencer how life is and how much she misses him. She likes telling him about her new nursery teacher Mrs Foreacker and he always replies. These are some of their letters. Sorry if the years wrong, I guessed it.

TITLE: Dear Spencer,

**Chapter 1- 1****st**** May 1999**

**Dear Spencer, **

It's me your sister Carly. I've been going to little school, it's really good. I can write my name now in really nice joined up handwriting and I wish you were here to see it. I can write yours too but I get a little confused with the spellings. Mommy and Daddy have been arguing lately and Daddy's gone to work in big ships but mommy's still here. She doesn't like talking much, she prefers to watch the TV and read her book. I miss you loads and I hope you miss me too. I drew a pretty picture of a unicorn but his eye went a bit wrong. He still looks cute though and I hope you come visit soon so I can show you him; I called him Spencer after you. We got this really nice teacher called Mrs Foreacker, you'd like her. She lets us play with our toys and dress up. Everyday she reads us stories and sings songs to us. She also helped me write this letter. I did the words but she checked the spellings and the other important stuff a letter should have. Mommy's missing you too. I know she doesn't admit it but I know it because whenever I mention you she smiles and her eyes have that look. I'm sure that daddy's missing you, on those big ships he's sailing on. I wanted to speak to him over the phone but forgot the number and mommy was too busy to help me. She was arguing with someone over the phone so I couldn't use it anyways. Anyways I should go because mommy's here. I love you Spencer and I can't wait for a reply from you.

Your little sister Carly

Xxxx (Mrs Foreacker told me to put these but I don't know what they are.)

**A/N: **Please review and I'll post up Spencer's reply ASAP.


	2. 9th May 1999

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to iCarly or the characters.

A/N: In Spencer's POV

SUMMARY: Carly likes to write letters to tell her big brother Spencer how life is and how much she misses him. She likes telling him about her new nursery teacher Mrs Foreacker and he always replies. These are some of their letters. Sorry if the years wrong, I guessed it.

TITLE: Dear Spencer,

**Chapter 2- 9****th**** May 1999**

Dear Carly,

Hey kiddo, how's it going? It's good to hear from you and I'm glad that you're enjoying school. Your new teacher sounds nice and I'm happy you're doing well. Spencer sounds cute, even though he has a lazy eye. You were always the artistic one after all. I'm sorry to hear that mommy doesn't talk much but she probably just has something on her mind and I'm sure she doesn't mean to ignore you. I'm also sure that on the big boats, dad's missing you too and he'll be looking at our family photos I sent him last week wishing he could see you again. Mom and dad love us both as much as daddy loves waking to your smiling face on most days and as much as I love receiving your letters. I'm sure that mommy's missing me but she doesn't like admitting her feelings. She never did really even when I was your age. Anyway, I wish that I had more to write but life's been pretty quiet over here in Seattle. I had spaghetti tacos last night for dinner and instantly thought of you when I was eating them. When I come to visit I'll bring some for you because I know how much you liked them. I miss you all more than words can say and I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to visit until next month but I'll keep writing to you and I'll always be thinking about you. When I'm making pretty statues for you to see, when I'm making cool new socks and when I'm cooking dinner I'll be thinking about you Carls, I love you too. I got a job yesterday, working in a café but it doesn't pay much. I guess I got it to prove a point and to make mommy and daddy proud and I'll sneak you out some of your favourite potato chips and bring them over when I visit, mom doesn't have to know that you're eating junk food.

With all my love,

Spencer

XxxX


	3. 15th May 1999

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to iCarly or the characters. I'm just using them for fun in my stories. :P

A/N: In Carly's POV

SUMMARY: Carly likes to write letters to tell her big brother Spencer how life is and how much she misses him. She likes telling him about her new nursery teacher Mrs Foreacker and he always replies. These are some of their letters. Sorry if the years wrong, I guessed it.

TITLE: Dear Spencer,

**Chapter 3- 15****th**** May 1999**

Dear Spencer,

I would like to come visit you too. Mommies not here at the moment, she's gone out with her friends so I'm just in the house on my own. I sometimes get scared and see things that scare me but then I think about you and how you are reading this letter and it makes me smile and I don't feel scared, I feel happy. I wanted to ring daddy and talk to him but I couldn't find the phone so I left it. I'm glad you have a job and I told mommy but she didn't really say anything that's why I wanted to ring daddy to tell him. Even though she didn't speak about it, I'm sure that she is proud and I'm really happy for you. Today I broke her favourite vase by accident and she shouted at me. I didn't mind though, it was really special to her but I cried a little because she hit me but only lightly on the arm and it didn't mean anything. It's okay that you can't visit for another month because I'm still writing to you and you are still writing to me. If I were in Settle…Sea…where you live, I'm sure it would be a lot louder. How are your sculptures going? I'm sending Spencer the unicorn with this letter to visit you and I want you to keep him and pin him up. I've got to go now, I think I just heard mommy come in and she looks really mad about something and I want to ask her something. Bye, bye I can't wait for your reply.

Your little sister Carly

Xxx (I miss you a lot and I really wish you were here so I didn't have to spend three hours on my own)


	4. 19th May 1999

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to iCarly or the characters. I'm just using them for fun in my stories. :P

A/N: In Spencer's POV

SUMMARY: Carly likes to write letters to tell her big brother Spencer how life is and how much she misses him. She likes telling him about her new nursery teacher Mrs Foreacker and he always replies. These are some of their letters. Sorry if the years wrong, I guessed it.

TITLE: Dear Spencer,

**Chapter 4- 19****th**** May 1999**

Dear Carly,

I wanna know something and I want you to tell me the truth, did mommy hurt you when she hit you? I know that you'll say no because that's the type of person you are, you're too nice and kind but I need to know the truth Carls because I care about you. My sculptures are going fine thanks and I've done one especially for you. I don't wanna ruin the surprise so I'll keep quiet until you can see it. How are Sam and Freddie and did mommy come home on time? You know that I'm not nagging right? I only want the best for you, I'm not being nosey. How's school been? Hope it's been better than my new job. I hate it there it's so boring but I need to make some money to support you and mommy while daddy's not here and I hope that makes mom proud to know that I'm doing something with my life. I'm sure that she is proud but as I said, she doesn't say much about her feelings. I know that sometimes you feel down and scared but you just hold in there kiddo because me, daddy and mommy love you very much and we would always be there for you when you need us. I know that it doesn't seem like it but she just wants you to be happy. If you ever need anything when mommy's not there, you know where I am and I want you to call me on this number- 04567888765. I hope that we still write to each other because it's a time when I can really stop and think about you more than if we spoke over the phone. You can still ring if you want, if you ever need someone to talk to or if you feel a little down I'm here and you know that Carly. If mommy's not home and you feel a little scared then you ring me and I'll make you feel better. I should go now, Socko's at the door, we're going to an artist convention. I'll try and get you a souvenir and send it with my next letter.

All my love,

Spencer

xxxxxx


	5. 26th May 1999

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to iCarly or the characters. I'm just using them for fun in my stories. :P

A/N: In Carly's POV

SUMMARY: Carly likes to write letters to tell her big brother Spencer how life is and how much she misses him. She likes telling him about her new nursery teacher Mrs Foreacker and he always replies. These are some of their letters. Sorry if the years wrong, I guessed it.

TITLE: Dear Spencer,

**Chapter 5- 26****th**** May 1999**

Dear Spencer,

No, mommy didn't hurt me. It tingled a little but its fine now, just a bit pink. I know that you'll always be here if I need you and I know that mommy cares. I don't think you're nagging and it's nice that you care. Mommy didn't come home until late so I had to tuck myself into bed and read myself a bed time story. It was dark and it took a while for me to fall asleep but eventually I did. I just wanted you to know that it makes me happy that you are working to help me. Do you have daddy's number because I wanna ring him? It is nice to hear his voice and it's been a while and I miss him. But no, mommy didn't hurt me she just wanted to tell me not to do it again. I missed her bedtime kisses and I wasn't that tired but I got to sleep after about five mine…minu…mins. : D I'm sorry that the spellings are not pefect but I've not been listening as much at school because I've had something else on my mind. It doesn't matter though; it'll go after a few days. I learnted a new way to remember how to spell because and it goes- Big Elephants Can Always Understand Small Elephants. Mrs Foreacker helped me spell elephants and now it's stuck in my head. I like elephants, they're nice and baby ones are cute. Becky at school's got a new baby brother and she keeps on showing off about it. How is it going over there? I wrote a short story today and I got two gold stars for it, I was really happy. Mrs Foreacker's read over this so it can be perfect just for you, but she hasn't added anything because I wanted it to be all my own work. Spencer, I was confused the other day, why does mommy go out every night? Is it because she's annoyed with me and she doesn't want to live with me anymore? I'm really confused and I don't know what I've done wrong. Anyway, I hope you reply soon and I love you.

Your little sister, Carly

xxxxx


	6. 4th June 1999

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to iCarly or the characters. I'm just using them for fun in my stories. :P

A/N: In Spencer's POV

SUMMARY: Carly likes to write letters to tell her big brother Spencer how life is and how much she misses him. She likes telling him about her new nursery teacher Mrs Foreacker and he always replies. These are some of their letters. Sorry if the years wrong, I guessed it.

TITLE: Dear Spencer,

**Chapter 6- 4****th**** June 1999**

**Dear Carly, **

I know that you get scared sometimes and I know that mommy isn't always there to tuck you in but don't worry Carly because when I've sealed a deal with my latest buyer for a sculpture, I'm coming over to visit. I wanna be there for you and I just wanted you to know that I've pinned Spencer to the fridge and he looks really cute. I think it was really cute that you drew him for me but I only wish I was there to watch you colour in his mane. But hey, don't you worry kiddo because I'm not making those same mistakes a second time, I'm gonna be there watching you grow up every step of the way. I'm sorry to say that I can only visit for two weeks before I have to come back to Seattle but I'll make those two weeks the best of your life. We can go on a road trip or visit a museum or take mommy out to a fancy restaurant because I know that she doesn't go out much. How is she by the way? I hope she's okay and I hope you are as well but I don't have anything else to write apart from this. I love you Carly and you're the best little sister a brother could hope for. You mean more to me than anything else in the world and I hope you realise that. Your letters always make me smile and when I read them, my troubles seem to drift away. I should go now but I'll see you soon when I get there.

See ya kiddo, love you.

Spencer. Xxoxx

P.S- Sorry for the wait, life's been hectic lately. :D

A/N: Please Review this chapter and the next one will have skipped a bit because of Spencer's visit to their house so… yeah. Press the review button and type anything. :)


	7. 23rd June 1999

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to iCarly or the characters. I'm just using them for fun in my stories. :P

A/N: In Carly's POV

SUMMARY: Carly likes to write letters to tell her big brother Spencer how life is and how much she misses him. She likes telling him about her new nursery teacher Mrs Foreacker and he always replies. These are some of their letters. Sorry if the years wrong, I guessed it.

TITLE: Dear Spencer,

**Chapter 7- 23****rd**** June 1999**

**Dear Spencer, **

I really enjoyed it when you visited. It made me laugh when mommy walked in and you hid the potato chips behind your back so she couldn't see them or when you took me to the zoo and bought that funny hat with the gorilla on it. You were right; those two weeks were the best of my life. Spencer, I was thinking the other day and when mommy doesn't come home, where does she go? When you came to visit she didn't come home. Well she did but really late so I couldn't say goodnight and I missed that. You were there though, to tuck me in and to read me a bedtime story. The story about the hamster and the kitty cat made me giggle when the kitty cat grinned and chased the hamster for the cheese of a thousand biscuits. Mommy's not here, she took lots of bags with her and said that she was sorry but I don't know what for. I' really scared Spencer, what if she doesn't want me anymore? I'm really confused and I need you to help me get why mommy's left me alone in the house with only a little bit of money. I miss her. She's been gone for two days and I'm alone. Please help me understand why she doesn't want me. Like always, I miss you even though I saw you last week and nothing is ever going to change that. I love you too and you're the bestest brother in the whole wide world. Spencer, I wanted to ask you something, is it bad to have an ima- imaj- imaginary? Because mommy told me it was bad and it only ever brings bad things.

Your little sister Carly

XxxxX

**A/N: **Okay so I'm sorry for the wait but here you go. Hope it was worth waiting for. : D


	8. Final Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to iCarly or the characters. I'm just using them for fun in my stories. :P

A/N: Okay so I wanted something different for this last one so I went with this. In Carly's POV

SUMMARY: Carly likes to write letters to tell her big brother Spencer how life is and how much she misses him. She likes telling him about her new nursery teacher Mrs Foreacker and he always replies. These are some of their letters. Sorry if the years wrong, I guessed it.

TITLE: Dear Spencer,

**Final Chapter. **

Dear Mommy,

I'm living with Spencer now in Seattle; he looks after me and always reads me bedtime stories before I go to sleep. Yesterday we went to a funfair and he won me a really big teddy. It was huge and I called her after you. I still think about you and I still wonder why you left but Spencer said it was because you couldn't look after me properly so it's okay. This letter really if for if you go back home and I'm not there so you don't worry about me but if you don't go home then I guess you'll never get to see it. I hope you're enjoying life wherever you are and I hope everything is going okay. I like it here in Seattle, it has a beach and everything but the man at the front desk scares me. He's called Lubert and he has a really big thing on his face. I've made two new friends called Sam and Freddie. They make me laugh and giggle and Spencer let them stay over at the apartment. We watched movies and ate popcorn even though you said it was bad for me. Spencer doesn't mind if I eat it, as long as I brush my teeth afterwards he says it's okay. I've been going to another school as well and it's really fun. I like it there, I've made new friends. I miss you mom and I wish you could see me again so I can see you but I know that you're really busy. I've gotta go now because Spencer's making me dinner. We're having some sort of chicken thing and it smells really good. I still live you mom, even if you did leave me I still love you and I hope you get this message so you don't forget me. I just don't see why you left. You had everything, me, daddy in the ships but you had his number, Spencer's number, a pretty house. What more could you have wanted?

With all my love,

Your daughter Carly

xx

(Spencer sends his love as well)


End file.
